Honey, Honey
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: Wally's seen a lot of crazy things in his life as a sidekick, including his best friend in a dress and high heels singing a song from Mamma Mia to him.


**It's 3 AM on a Thursday morning and I can't sleep. (I just jinxed myself, didn't I?) I swear I must be high or something, but this story sounded fun to type, so be nice and blame my father for kidnapping my room for the night. That and my little cousin Parker who loves to sing Mamma Mia and Grease with me (: (I love you, my little Covergirl! You'll never live down your nickname!)**

Wally sat on his bed in his small spare room in Mt. Justice, his legs spread to support his arms as his fingers clicked furiously against the white dragon tattooed X-Box 360 controller in his hands, his pink tongue teasingly poking out between his lips in concentration. His red hair was a pure mess, seeing he was too lazy to even attempt to brush at it seeing how the ladies loved it when his hair was like that. His emerald eyes were locked on the screen of the TV he had convinced his Uncle Barry to move into the room. At the moment, he was playing Grand Theft Auto 4, which he had been playing for the past couple weeks.

By now, the freckle faced day-ginger knew every shortcut, every cheat code, every trick and every source of amusement in that game like the back of his hand, but there was nothing else for him to do. As his character ripped an old woman from her car and hijacked it, chasing down an old man on the street just to see the pudgy man try to run away, Wally's eyes darted to the door, secretly praying his onyx haired best friend would enter the room with some brilliant scheme of his own design to waste away Wally's boredom like he usually did. It must've been something he had learned from Batman, because whenever Kid Flash got bored, he found that his wingless bird was at his side, his cute little smirk clear as day.

Wally's attention was ripped from the screen right as the small blue car he was driving flattened the old man and a teenage girl as he heard voices outside his door. Curious, he paused the game and listened closely.

"Do I have to do this?" Robin whined, sounding surprisingly scared. "I look so stupid!"

Wally heard two feminine giggles, so he was pretty sure Artemis and Megan were outside the door, unless Supey kidnapped Robin's giggle box for the day and was testing it out, which he truly doubted.

"You have to! If you don't, you owe me and Megs 10 bucks each," Artemis sneered.

Wally could just picture her victorious smirk as she glowered down upon Robin, teasing him for whatever reason he looked stupid, which Wally guessed was exaggerated. Robin never looked stupid. He made tights, shaved arms, shaved legs and indoor sunglasses look good. If he could pull that off, there was nothing he couldn't do without being his little sexy self.

"Money is no problem! I could give you both a thousand dollars right now! Half a million each! A million! All depends on Daddy dearest's mood…" Robin pleaded.

"If you don't do it, we'll just have to go tell Batman your 'little secret'," Megan teased.

Wally heard Robin squeak in fear.

"N-No! Please, just- ah! He'd kill me if he knew I was doing this!"

There was a silence, then an irritated sigh.

"I'll pay you ten bucks right now, seriously. I don't want KF to see me… like… this…"

Wally's curiosity peaked at that and smirked, now really excited. He shut the game off slowly, still listening carefully.

"Would you rather Batman see you like this or Kid Mouth?" Artemis asked.

Wally growled at the nickname, but mostly because that was one of Robin's many nicknames for him, not Artemis's. And he hated knowing that Artemis had a certain power over his best friend, but his curiosity overpowered everything else.

"W-Wally… b-but!" Robin was cut off and Wally flinched as he heard a body hit the door.

Now his anger intensified. Nobody hurt his best friend without him standing there to laugh about it.

"Come on!" Robin's voice sounded muffled. "The song isn't in my range!"

"Think I care?" Artemis asked, before she hissed in pain and a smack sounded.

"Ouch! Hey, ditz, you don't hit me! You hit the little chicken on the door!"

"I-I… s-sorry," Megan said shyly.

"Dude, not cool," Robin scolded, before making sure Megan was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine," her voice was soft and uncertain though.

Wally grinded his teeth angrily, running a hand through his hair unconsciously. Messing with Robin _and_ Megan? That's like she was just begging for him and Superboy to beat her down. His anger suicided though as he heard a shy knock at the door. He grinned in anticipation.

"It's open," he called, trying to sound as calm as he could as he swiftly set the controller down and closed his legs, laying down on the bed to avoid looking awkward.

Nothing could've prepared him for what he saw though. When the door opened, his grin took up his whole face and he couldn't hold back a war of laughter that shook his body frame violently in its holds. In the doorway stood Robin of course, but he didn't look like Robin. For one, he was wearing a dress.

It wasn't a swimsuit cover-up dress; although a nice rainbow one that fell to his knees that loosely tied around his neck would've complimented him beautifully. It wasn't a sundress, but a nice peach or white one would've made his hair stand out and just add to its playfulness. It wasn't a slutty dress that would've shown off any non-self-respecting girl's ass and boobs quite clearly, although that would've been hilarious. He wasn't even in a billowy princess gown that, if pink, would probably compliment Robin's beautiful blue eyes. No, Robin was wearing a simple, yet respectful dress. It was white silk from the looks of it that barely fell past his knees with a black velvet jacket that hugged his arms and hung open gently, hiding the white silk's arm coverage. A white ribbon bound around his waist, showing truly how skinny he was.

For two, he was wearing white high heels that showed how tiny his feet were. For three, he had a little white bow tied around his head like a headband, a small bow right above his right eye. His bright blue eyes were exposed, as well as his heavy blush. Wally's laughter turned into high pitched giggles, tears flying from his green eyes in amusement. He clutched at his stomach, using all his will to not literally ROFLMAO. Robin cleared his throat nervously.

"K-KF?" he asked quietly.

Wally wiped at his eyes, his grin still Cheshire style over his lips.

"R-Rob… what's up with the…" he had to look away from Robin to keep from peeing out his eyes again. "W-Why are you in a dress?" he squeaked.

"Wally," Robin said a bit louder, studying the ground in front of his shoes, embarrassed.

Wally looked his way, desperately trying to hold back his laughter.

"Yeah?" he asked, his eyes sparkling.

He noticed that Robin bit hard into his lip and walked forward, desperately avoiding Wally's eyes. He glanced back at Artemis and Megan who had laughter tears of their own going on. In Megan's hands, she held a small CD player.

"Do I have to?" Robin whispered, fear in his voice.

They nodded enthusiastically, starting the CD player. Wally smiled as he recognized the song, but that didn't ease his amusement. He tensed slightly as Robin stumbled towards him and grabbed his wrist, tugging him to his feet, his face the same shade as Wally's hair. Wally stood up, an eyebrow raised, struggling not to laugh. Then, Wally's struggles shattered into pieces as Robin started to sing. He almost dropped to his knees, but didn't because he found Robin's arms wrapped around one of his.

"Honey, honey, how he thrills me," Robin sang in a higher pitched voice that he managed to pull off, looking at Wally with an expression that was supposed to be happiness and enthusiasm but looked more like a plea for help.

"Ah huh," Megan and Artemis commented from the side, laughing to themselves.

"Honey, Honey," Robin's hands clenched into fists and pressed to his heart and he fake grinned up at Wally, leaning his back onto the redhead's chest.

Wally struggled to keep calm so he could hear and experience Robin's performance as his own face pinkened at the affection.

"Honey, Honey, nearly kills me," Robin set the back of his hand to his forehead and pretended to near faint, grinning cheesily.

Wally couldn't stop laughing though as he stumbled away from Robin and towards Megan and Artemis. Robin seemed relieved at that, but a glare from Artemis and he kept singing.

"Ah huh," Megan and Artemis added.

Megan was basically on the ground, clutching her aching side, giggling merrily. Artemis wouldn't ROFLMAO or ROFL in general, but she was laughing pretty hard.

"Honey, honey," Robin added, clumsily following Wally, pretending to look obsessed.

Everyone froze though when the CD player stopped. Megan looked down at it as it sat beside her, paused, but one look at Robin and she was laughing again. Artemis's face went dead serious and she glared at the CD player, as if planning to shoot it with a special arrow that caused it to explode or foam up or something like that. Robin looked relieved though. He took off the high heels and half-heartedly chucked them across the room, where they ninja smashed into the wall. Wally stood up off the ground, still half peeing himself. It took him a little to recover, but when he did, he stood up and looked Robin up and down. Everyone went silent for a moment.

"If you're trying to impress me or turn me on, you're going at it in the wrong way," Wally commented.

Robin smiled sheepishly. "Ha… yeah… about that…"

Wally reached up and gently tugged the ribbon from Robin's hair. He glanced down at the only girls on the team and teasingly glared at them.

"And you two! Why the hell are you tormenting my little Rob?" Robin's blush deepened slightly at that.

Wally gestured to the dress, "You could've at least picked something that matched his complexion. I say a pink dress would've looked better."

Megan lightly elbowed Artemis in the stomach.

"Told you," she mumbled beneath her breath.

Artemis stuck her tongue out at the Martian discreetly. Wally turned back to Robin and messed up his hair, frowning in thought.

"And Rob, you should've picked a different song. I mean, it's beautiful and has a good meaning, and you can sing it, but I think the song really isn't in your range. You could've tried the 'lay all your love on me' to get the same reaction," he told the blue eyed babe, doing his best to look serious.

Robin glared at Megan.

"Told you," he muttered beneath his breath.

When he was satisfied with Robin's hair, he turned to the boy's dress and couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Sorry," he said, clapping a hand over his mouth to keep his laughter muffled.

"Now, why are you in a dress?" Wally probed, fingering the black velvet sleeve that caused Robin to tense.

Artemis smirked. "Well… originally… Robin was supposed to sing and dance 'Honey, Honey' for you, but you went and stopped him before the best part!"

"Thank you," Robin mouthed.

Wally nodded, but his eyes were on the CD player still.

"Best part huh?" he thought aloud.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Kid freaking Flash, don't even think about it!"

Wally smirked. "Oh, I'm thinking…"

Before Robin could blink or make a smart comment, the best song from Mamma Mia was back on. Robin sighed, but he didn't dance or sing to it. Wally stuck out his tongue.

"Come on…" Wally pleaded.

Robin's eyes narrowed.

"Screw you Wally West," he said calmly.

Wally just smirked.

**It's now 4:30 in the morning. I'm tired. I doubt I'll even remember typing this, so be nice… Gah, I need sleep… but dad's in my room… Sorry it's short. I couldn't remember the rest of the song… so tired…**


End file.
